To Kiss My Own Angel
by x-MoniLove-x
Summary: Author Bella Swan lost her inspiration-her dreams. After 8 years of them, she feels that her angel has left her, leaving her almost broken hearted. Then, she meets Edward Masen, who helps her find new inspiration so she can finish her series, To Kiss An Angel. Full Summary inside. Rated MA for sexual references and scenes. blog: tokissmyownangel . blogspot . com
1. Chapter 1: Frustration

**Chapter One: Angel**

**So here are my rules for all my stories, **

**1.) Don't be a bitch. You know what I mean. Don't like my story? No one is making you read it! You see that little arrow that's pointing - that way. Yeah, click it. Don't click the review boutten if you're just gunna "yell" at me for my grammer, spelling, plot, characters and whatnot. I can take a little bit of critisim- that shit helps me improve. Be like hey, Monica (and just call me Monica. My readers are like friends to meee) maybe you should make this character more of a bitch, or nicer, or take them out, or bring them in, or lemme see more of this person and so on. That lets me know how I can keep my readers, reading.**

**2.) Don't expect me to change everything because of you. If you want me to do something and I COMPLETELY disagree with that, I'll let you know. But I will not change it JUST for you. If others agree with you, I may do something. But my story is being written by ME. Therefore, I'll write it the way I see fit (emphasis on the I). **

**3.) My spelling sucks ass, and my laptop doesn't have spellcheck. Don't bitch at me-help me.**

**4.) If you want that real kinky smutty stuff- this is not the place for you. It IS rated M for a reason, but I can't write stuff like that. Although I AM looking for someone who may want to beta me. I'd email you the chapters before I post them and we can always go back and forth writing things and fixing shit. Someone who can write some smutty stuff- if you're looking to beta, PM me. Thanks!**

**5.) My characters will NEVER cheat on each other. Some anguish is good every now and then but come on! I don't really like to read stories where they cheat on each other, one gets knocked up, they both become depressed all which results in drugs, alcohol and popping pills. I like HEA. Got it?**

**6.) Updates: Most of this story is pre-written. I may be able to post at last two chapters a week, but that is only if I can find some time in this crazy ass schedule I call my freaking life.**

**Okay full summary and then you'll have more chapters and less shit coming outta me :)**

**Author Bella Swan is going through the hardest thing EVERY author goes through- writers block. After her first two books in her series, To Kiss An Angel, all based on dreams Bella had growing up, the dreams suddenly stop, giving Bella nothing to write about. She knows this is crazy-dreams are just things you come up without thinking about, right?-so why can't she just finish those dreams herself? Her editor is constantly on her ass about finishing the popular series, and Bella starts feeling withdrawn. That is, until she meets Edward Masen, her very own angel. Will the dreams come back to her, or will she have to make up her own dreams to ge the last couple books out?**

_**Chapter Song: Iridescent by Linkin Park**_

**Okay, now finnaaalllyyyyyyy...**

**The story:**

_His lips dropped down to my collar, as we moved to my bed. He pushed me down roughly, but I needed the friction. His delicious body pressed against me, and I could feel how come he wanted me. One arm supporting him above me, the other moving down my body, cupping my breast. I groaned loudly which in turn, my beuatiful angel grunted, grinding into me._

_"More-" I moaned, pulling his face down to mine. _

_He panted in my ear, still grinding into me. The fire that started in my belly started spreading, moving down to my hips, my core, my legs. I was shaking, begging the gorgeous man-angel-above me to take me. My nails scratched at his back as I moved to lift his shirt over his head. Once it was off, I tossed it to the other side of the room. I started sliding my shorts down my hips whne I felt his mouth move to the swell of my breast as he licked, nipped and bit softly. _

_"I-ugh, oh God-" I gave up on speaking and the only sound in the room as our labored breaths, as he moved on top of me. _

_"Now." I gasped, trying to push his shorts down. My hands moved down his hard chest, stoppong at his pecks as I pushed against him, before continuing my way down. _

_Soon, we were both just in our underware, my bra thrown onto the ground._

_And then the creature above me moved his face up so I could just barely see his eyes-_

I jotled up, clutching at my sheets. I glanced around the dark room, my eyes adjusting to the light.

I was alone.

Of course I was alone God damnit.

I sat up and turned the small bedside lamp on. Grabbing the pen and notepad that was laying there, I started scribbling meaningless words. Words I had already written a thousand times. Words that weren't going to help me at all when it comes to my next book.

All this stuff has happened before. The sounds, the movement, the rooms. I never saw his face. Ever. And I knew that the reason was because I just made all this shit up when I was asleep. The beautiful...creature had been haunting me since my 17th birthday, plauging me every night with dreams that made me wake up a quivering mess of need. And now, almost 8 years later, they were the reason my name was all over America. The one that I called my angel, stared in my first two books in my series To Kiss An Angel. His character had piercing green eyes, and a toned body that made women everywhere swoon. He was sexy, confident, and all mine-sort of.

But now, the dreams were far and in between, and were things I had already dreamed of.

And now, I felt almost heartbroken, as if I had fallen in love with a real man, who left me behind.

Ridiculous, I know.

I was lost in the cold and desperation I put myself into. I couldn't focus, I was heartbroken, missing the... man... I never got to hold, touch, caraess. And I needed him back. My God, I needed him back.

**XXX**

**Okay, thoughts? Sorry that A/N was so damn long, I just had to get some of that stuff out there. That'll be the last one that's longer than the actual story... And if you didn't go check out the chapter song, you totally should! I don't usually listen to the chapter songs on other stories but usually they're really good songs and are sometimes a perfect fit for the song. So go check out the chapter songs that I put. Some of them will be kinda funny and some set just like the perfect mood for each chapter. Although I know you'll probably finish the chapter before you even finish the song... these are short ass chapters haha okay well. I promise my A/Ns won't usually be this long. Alright: ReViEw!**

**Thank you guys so much 3**

**Peace Love Monica**


	2. Chapter 2: Jessica

**Chapter Two: Jessica**

**Chapter song: **

"Nothing? NOTHING? Isabella Marie Swan. You're telling me that for the past EIGHT FREAKING YEARS, you've had-" Her voice dropped to a hushed tone, "-these dreams and now, after already selling two books, they've just suddenly stopped? How the hell are we suppose to work with that? You have two more book signings next month, an interview on Good Morning America in a week, you have another interview with Gianna Star tomorrow and on Monday you're suppose to guest star on The Daily Show with Jane Volturi! To talk about your NEXT BOOK!"

Jessica. Fucking. Stanley.

The girl was not only the bitchest chick I had ever met, ya know the kind that whines as she's swipping Daddys credit card to buy the most expensive thing in the store, but she was also stubborn, rude and pushy.

Ah.

And, the best in the business.

She was my manager slash editor. Kinda. She was more of the I'm gunna stay glues to your ass till you start the next chapter, kind of crazy employee. She was taller than me by a good 6 inches-not that that was saying much-and had impossibly straight blonde hair. With high cheek bones and an even higher number on her paycheck, she would never settle for less than the best.

And somehow I had managled to snag her up. Although right now, I really wish I hadn't.

She knew all about my dreams and how they've just suddenly stopped and it was pissing HER the hell off.

I was the one left alone at nights for the first time in almost 9 years!

"You know how she can be!" She went on as I sighed and pressed my phone between my shoulder and ear as I stirred the sauce for my dinner.

"She will RUIN you. If people find out you haven't even start on the next book, your ratings will go down! You must have NO idea how hard it is to make New Yorks Best Seller! All of that- down the fucking drain. And all because you stopped DREAMING. God damn it Bella! What the hell are we suppose to do now?"

For the next two hours, I sat at my table, alone, eating and listening to Jessica bitch at me.

Cause that's the way I love to spend my Thursday evenings.

**XXX**

**A/N: ReViEw**

**Peace Love Monica**


	3. Chapter 3: Nessie

**Chapter Three: Nessie**

**A/N: Still looking for a beta...**

Brown eyes, similar to my own, watched me carefully as I moved around the room, pacing.

"Bella-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"You gotta-"

"NO."

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"God damn it Nessie!" I stopped, looking at my younger cousin who sat on my couch. Sighing, I plopped down next to her. "Sorry for yelling. I know you're trying to help. Really. I'm just so...fucking frustrated. How the hell am I suppose to do this when I can't come up with anything? Nothing! Not a single thing will come to mind, and I just..." I trailed off as Nessie grabbed my hand.

Her round face was very similar to mine, with her big brown eyes, and red cheeks. The only difference being my fuller lips and my lighter hair. People were always asking us if we were twins.

Actually, her mother and my mother were the twins. When Aunt Charlotte and Uncle Mark died, I was only 7 or 8, leaving Nessie alone and parent-less at only 6. She came to live with us, and we grew to be very close. She was like the little sister my mother could never give me.

She knows all about the dreams and, like Jessica, how they've just suddenly stopped. She came to Savannah to visit from Atlanta where she was studying to become a nurse. And I really did know that she was trying to help, but I just couldn't take it. Between Jessica on my ass about all the interviews, my mother constantly calling and my dad being on bedrest from two broken legs-yeah, I get my klutzy-ness from him- I hadn't had time to just stop and think about this all.

Plus, I knew Nessie wanted to get home to her fiance, Jacob Black, a childhood friend.

"I know, Bell. I just hate seeing you this way." Her brown eyes filled with concern and like a switch all my anger was gone.

Sighing, I kissed her forehead and said, "Thanks Ness. I love you."

Laughing, she replied with a "You too, sis."

Standing up, I grabbed her into a hug. "Now get home to that hunk of a man you have, Vanessa Wolfe. I'm totally jealous."

She just rolled her eyes at me, already knowing the reason I wasn't out meeting and dating other guys. As stupid as it may sound, I always felt like I was cheating on my sweet angel.

Now, I'm no virgin or anything- I've made it around the block a couple times, if you catch my drift- but my angel was there every night, wanting me somewhere different each time.

Now, I have nothing.

And thosands of people are counting on me to write another book when I can't figure out how I'm going to end the series.

This shit was seriously killing me.

**XXX**

**A/N: REVIEW!**

**Peace Love Monica**


	4. Chapter 4: Alice

**Chapter Four: Alice**

"So Ness is gone?" My small pixie like best friend, Alice Cullen asked, shifting through the "Alice Side" in my closet.

"Unfortunetly,"I said, already missing my adopted sister.

"It's okay Bells! Cheer up!"

Alice thought the only reason I was down was because Ness was gone.

"Ali. I really gotta tell you something-" I started, ready to tell her about how my dreams have stopped, pulling me into a dark hole and holding me down like a vise.

"No no. No time to get all down and shit before your big interview. Now, lemme just see... hmm... this could work. Gigis favorite color is pink right? Pink works good with your hair but if you blush, it'll wash you out. Uh.. you look hot in blue. Are we going for hot today? It's just Gigi. She'll probably ask some questions about your inspiration, your picture of the Angel. Maybe some teasers for the next book. Maybe we should go for professional. Oo, what about this?" She asked, holding up a black and white, one shoulder dress.

"That's perfect." I said, plastering on a smile for my friend. It was just practice for this interview tonight.

"Okay, go sit down in the chair and I'll start on your hair and makeup."

I wasn't sure why Alice always insisted on explainging to me what she was going to do-she did the same thing every time. I sat down in my chair and closed my eyes waiting for Alice. She started with my makeup, adding only enough to show, knowing I hated how sticky it felt. A little lipstick, some mascara, dark eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. She didn't bother adding any blush-we both knew I would do that myself. Then she worked on my hair, retouching my natural curls and fluffing it so it looked like I just rolled out of bed. In that good kind of sexy way.

About half an hour till my interview, she shoved me my dress and shoes and pushed me into my bathroom.

After putting on my bulky green, I was escorted to the black Sedan that was parked outside my house. I sat in the back with Alice and listened to her go on about what Gianna was most likely going to talk about and certain points and phrases I should mention.

Again, I wasn't sure why she was going over this. I'd already been interviewd by Gianna before so I knew exactly what to expect.

I sighed and zoned out as Ali kept talking.

I knew this interview was going to be a tough one.

Can't wait.

** XXX**

**A/N: Review? **

**Peace Love Monica**


	5. Chapter 5: Gianna

**Chapter Five: Gianna**

"And now, it's an honor to introduce Isabella Swan, a world famous author!" Gianna Star stood up from her plush red chair and the crowd cheered and clapped as I walked out, waving. I walked over to Gigi and hugged her, before we both sat down, opposite of each other.

"Bella, it is just GREAT to see you again!" She smiled, tossing her red hair over her shoulder.

"Thank you, Gigi, it's great to be here." I smiled back, taking a quick glance at the crowd.

"So," She said, cocking a brow, "You're known worldwide because of your book series, To Kiss An Angel. What was the inspiration for the books?" It was just like Gigi to get straight down to business. She was never one for small talk before the serious stuff.

But I knew this was coming so I recited the words I had practied hundreds of times.

"Well, I think every lady has some sort of sexy fantasy she comes up with at some point in her life. I just took mine, talked to some friends about theirs, and lo and behold, I put it all together to write a book."

"Interesting. So any real life experiences?" Gianna crossed her legs and leaned forward so she was sitting closer to me. Her light blue dress left little to the imagination on the top but that was just the way Gianna always dressed.

"Haha, no, not yet that is." I blushed on cue and the crowd laughed.

"So, I was reading some comments on my facebook page about the comparison between your book and the newest book to hit the strores, Fifty Shades of Gray. What do you have to say about that?"

Again, I felt myself blush, spreading lower this time. I also expected something like this.

"Well, I think Fifty Shades take the whole sexy fantasies a bit further than my books. I haven't read the books myself, but I've heard a lot about the series. My books have nothing to do witht he whole dominating/submissive thing. Fifty Shades is what I consider literary porn. My books have more of a supernatural essence. Now, E L James has made money the best way she can and with that, I have total respect for her. If that is what you're into, go for it. If not, don't bother. But I personally think my books are age appropraite for teens and up."

Gianna smiled at me and claped her hands gleefully.

"That was an excellent way to put it Bella! Now, just a few more questions before our time is up. Your book is a trilogy, right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Any news on the last book?" She asked, looking at me sweetly.

I swallowed and tried to smile.

_Don't think about the dreams, don't think about the dreams..._

"The book will be coming out sometime middle of next year. It'll finish off the story of MaKenna and Jacksons relationship and she figures out the mystery of his killer."

"Ah, the mystery essence of this series. I'm going to assume solving a murder isn't part of your sexy fantasies."

I laughed along with the crowd and nodded my head.

"Yeah, well, I figured a book about sex with an angel wouldn't take me very far and so I knew I needed to add something else to keep the series going."

"And so how did you come up with the evidence and the secrets and the murder clues?"

I laid back in the chair and crossed my legs. "Let's just say I use to watch a lot of Pretty Little Liars and Criminal Minds."

The crowd laughed and the cover picture of my first book showed up on the screen behind our chairs.

"Well, that's all the time we have today, but please, if you haven't read them already, check out To Kiss An Angel by Isabella Swan. It's a story about a young adult whose boyfriend is murdered. About a year after his death, MaKenna starts getting visits from an angel which is her boyfriend, Jackson. Together, they work to find out who his murderer was and what happened the night he was killed. This is an amazing series that has love, romance and mystery all rolled up into one! You can pick up a copy at your local bookstore. Isabella, thank you so much for coming today. I'm really looking forward to our next interview. Maybe then, you'll be able to give us more information about the last book."

We stood and she hugged me again as loud music started playing, cueing that the show was about to end. The crowd also stood up, clapping loudly.

Just loud enough so I could hear her Gianna said, "I really love seeing you Bella. And I truely can't wait until the next book."

I laughed back and replied, "Me either, Gigi."

_Me either... _

**XXX**

**Review? :)**

**Peace Love Monica**


	6. Chapter 6: Charlie

**Chapter 6: Charlie**

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N AT THE BOTTOM! **

"Ah, Bells, you were great!" Alice said, hugging me after the interview.

"I didn't look to tense, did I?" I asked, worried that everyone had seen how nervous I was.

"NO! Not at all!" She smiled. "But tonight, WE DRINK! I'm thinking we go to the Eclipse Club. Alcohol, dancing, guys..." She said the last word with a glint in her eye.

"Al, you know that's not really my scene..." I tried, knowing I would fail.

"Now you listen here, chick." She said, putting her hands on her hips and standing her ground. "You have changed a hell of a lot from that frizzy awkward 15 year old with braces. Now, you're this hot, curly haired SEXY celeb and you are GOING out with me tonight so we can get hammered and celebrate. I'm tierd of watching you sit at home alone. It's pathetic, Bells."

Yeah, tell me about it...

But I smirked anyway at my short friend. "Aye aye, capin'." I saluted.

Alice's lips turned up a little bit, as she fought to keep a straight face.

"Go change." She said, cocking a bitch brow.

"Yes ma'am." I said and turned on my heels to change. She smacked my ass on the way out and we both laughed as I closed my door to go change.

I put on a simple red clubbing dress and grabbed my cell phone from my charger.

_4 missed calls, 7 texts messages, 3 emails and 17 new facebook notifications._

_Awesome. _

I started with the texts.

**Jacob Black: **

_Ness told me you were on tv today. Looking good cuz;)_

**Seth Con:**

_Hey! Jake said you were on today! Srry I missed it. Love you!_

**Mom:**

_I've been trying to call you all day. How was the interview? love!_

**Rose McCarthy: **

_You betta freaking call me ya bitch. love ya. _

**Angela Weber:**

_Lookin good girl! Miss you!_

**Emmett McCarthy:**

_You goin 2night? Cnt wai cuz!_

**Jessica Stanley: **

_AHH! U dd so gud. So prud of u. nw strt on nxt book btch. luv xo_

I typed out quick repsonses to them all before checking my voice mail.

**Dad: **"Is this thing working? Hello? Damnit Renee, I feel stupid talking to nobody. Bella? If you listen to this-somehow, I don't know how since this damn droid thing makes me feel like it's going to kill me in the middle of the night, but your mother insisted on me getting this stupid thing- call me back. Or your mother. If I don't pick up, don't bother talking to the damn machine, I won't know how to listen to it. Anyway, your mom wants you to come see us and have dinner. Okay, Bells. Saw you on tv today. You look good. See you soon hun. Bye...-Wait? Is it finished recording now. Renee, how do I know when it's finished re-"

I rolled my eyes with a smile and went on to the next voicemail.

**Rose: **"Okay Bella. This not answering the phone shit? It ain't gunna fly bitch. Answer me. Call me back. Alice says we're partying our asses off tonight. Good, cause I need to get drunk off my ass. Like, tomorrow needs to be on of those, I need a Bloody Mary to get rid of my headache, type of day. But anywhore, you looked sexy as fuck on Giannas show today. And you weren't a sweaty mess like you thought you were going to be! Congrats beyotch. See you tonight love. BYE!"

**Nessie: **"BABE! You looked amazing today. I'm so so so proud of you. I know you're probably busy, but I really miss you. And I know we just saw each other, but I feel like we only get to see each other every couple months. Anyways. You looked great today, sending Mama Renee and Uncle Charlie hugs and kisses from you. Come see us soon. I love you."

**Jessica Stanley: "**You did great. Your rate on the website just shot way up. But don't forget about Jane. That bitch will tear you down if you let her. Start working on ideas. More people are starting to talk about your next book, and if it's not here by the middle of next year, you're screwed. Alright. Kisses. Bye."

I checked my email from my iPhone, just speed reading over almost everything. The only one that really stuck out was sent from: janevshow_ .

Isabella Swan,

I really just cannot wait until you're on my show. I've heard so much about you and really want to know more about your carrer and books. It's truly a pleasure to have you on my show.

I just can't wait.

Tottels.

-The Jane Volturi

Awesome. This women was gunna rip me to shreds.

**XXX**

**A/N: Review and let me know what you think about silly Charlie and his knowledge of electronics!**

**Last one for today, since I'm starting to wite chapters 9, 10 and 11. Possible update on Saturday! **

**Oh, and next week, I'll be leaving to go to LA for two weeks, so I know for a fact that I won't be able to post until after August 9th. And then school starts the week after that. Before I leave, I want to have at least 15-17 chapters posted. So get excited!**

**Peace Love Monica**


	7. Chapter 7: Rosalie

**Chapter 7: Rosalie**

**Chapter Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees**

"PARTAYYYY!" Rose yelled over the bumping music. You know the kind- where it's so loud you can feel it in your stomach.

Rose pulled me into a hug, looking amazing as ever in an ice blue dress. Oh, the irony. Rosalie-once Hale, but not a McCarthy-is what you would call the queen bitch. In high school she was known as the Ice Queen. A heart of ice and the sneer of a venoumous snake. She could and did tear people down with a single word. But all that ice melted away when she met my big bear of a cousin, Emmett. He kept her bitchy-ness in check and she made sure that he kept his stupid comments to himself. They were a match made in heaven.

And they had just gotten home from their 2 month honeymoon in Europe.

"Lets party bitch!" She screamed in my ear and I could smell the alcohol on her breath. She slung her arms around my shoulder and I laughed as she started grinding her hips into mine.

"Where's my cousin?" I asked, hoping she could hear me.

"Getting some-drinks...I think..." She giggled and hugged me tighter. "I missed you SO much BellieBoo!"

"Missed you too Rosie." I said smiling.

"AHHH! I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screamed as the song Everybody Talks came on the speakers. She dragged me towards the dancefloor that was crowded with people.

I told myself that tonight I would try to forget all about my dreams and just have fun. So when Alice joined us and handed me something strong, I quickly gulped it down and started laughing hard, already feeling the affect of whatever the hell I just swallowed.

The three of us danced together, dropping low and grinding against each other. We noticed that we had gotten some attention from other dancers but all three of us were too drunk to care.

After a couple more songs, about 8 more shots and a few stumbles, we finally made our way to the back where our friends and family were at, in the VIP room. The three of us tripped into the room, laughing at absolutly nothing.

Standing there with drinks in hand, was Emmett, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, Seth, Alec and Collin.

You know the story of Emmett and Rose already.

But then there's Alice and Jasper. Ali is a lifelong friend and now she works for me. And she's dating Jasper Hale, who's Rosie's twin brother. They've been together since middle school, and we all know that any time now, Jazz will be popping the question. We're just waiting for when he'll grow the balls to ask.

Then of course, there's Jess and her boyfriend Mike. He's a total creep and he's always hitting on me when Jess isn't around, but they seem to be in love so I don't bother.

Then there's Seth Con, who I've known since Elementary school. He's three years younger than me and still has a percious baby face.

And then there's Alec and Collin, two guys I hung out with in college. They're gay and they've been together since highschool. And now they're looking into adopting a baby, so soon I'll get to be Aunt Bella.

And there they stand laughing their asses off at me, Rosie and Alice as we stumble to the sofa and collapse.

In almost a whimper-giggle, I moaned, "My head hurts."

Everyone just laughed.

**XXX**

**A/N: Review? :)**

**Peace Love Monica**


	8. Chapter 8: Emmett

**Chapter 8: Emmett**

After a while, Ali and Rose started pushing away the alcoholic drinks and started to drink more water.

I, on the other hand, kept the shots coming.

Everyone was standing around the room, talking and laughing. I was sitting on the couch alone, doing another shot when I felt the sofa dip in. In the middle of the shot, I slid my eyes over to see Emmett smirking at me.

"BellieBoo. Wanna explain to me why you're trying to get piss-drunk?"

"I'm tired of remembering Em." I sighed.

He looked at me sadly, and put his arm around my shoulers. I glanced over at him and felt my heart squeeze. He looked so much like his dad who was my dads older brother. I realized how much I actually missed my parents.

"And then tomorrow when you have a god-freaking-awful headache and you're hunched over the toilet? You'll remember then. Or do you plan on living in a bottle for the rest of your life? What about your stories? Are you just going to end them without putting out the last book? Bells, you gotta think about the other people are you."

This was one of the most serious things to ever come out of Emmett's mouth.

To bad I won't remember a fucking thing in the morning.

God damnit.

**XXX**

**A/N: Okay, yes I realize that was an even shorter chapter than usual but the shorter they are, the more updates there will be :)**

**So, you know the drill.**

**Review.**

**Peace Love Monica**

**Check out the blog I made for this story! **

**tokissmyownangel . blogspot . com**

**And my Twitter where I'll keep you posted on updates!**

** xMoniLovex**


	9. Chapter 9: Idea

**Chapter 9: Idea**

**Alice's POV**

I saw it last night, in Bella's face every time she would order a shot. She was heartbroken, and even though I had only seen that expression once in junior high and once in 11th grade, I knew it immediatly. We weren't best friends for nothing.

I was laying on the couch curled up on Jaspers lap as he absentmindedly played with my hair as we stared at the tv.

I was every where but in that room as I thought about what I needed to do to make my Bella feel better.

Shopping...yeah, that was outta the question. That would probably make her feel worse. We could always go on on of our girl dates. We hadn't had one of those since college-it had been to damn long.

But Bells was always busy, going on talk shows to talk more about her upcoming book. The book that she always used as an excuse as to why she couldn't go out with me. It was always, 'Oh Al, I really do want to, but I just got a crazy twist for the plot and I need to run it by Jess before I start writing it.' or 'Oh! Ali I wish I could but I'm at a great part in the chapter and I really shouldn't stop now!'

Which was bull, because I knew all about her dreams and how since they've stopped, she hadn't had one good idea come to her.

I rolled around some ideas in my head for a while before something finally dawned on me.

"Hey, Jazzy?" I said sweetly, looking up at the love of my life through my lashes.

"Yes baby?" He asked, still watching the tv.

"Isn't Edward coming to town soon?"

That got Jaspers attention.

"Yeah, he'll be in tonight, why? Wait, you're not planning on leaving me as soon as he gets here, are you?" He asked playfully.

"I would never," I teased back, kissing his jaw. I sobered before saying, "I was just wondering. I'm worried about Bella. I know you saw the look on her face last night. I have a bad feeling something serious is wrong with her..."

"Ali, I wouldn't mess with Bella about guys. You know how she is."

"I know Jazzy, but I haven't seen a REAL smile from her in months. That's not normal, even for Bella. I just think if she gets out of the house every once and a while to do something FUN, she'll start feeling better."

Jasper looked at me pointedly but knew not to push it. "Sure, hun, whatever you say."

With that he dropped a kiss on my head and turned back to the movie.

My mouth twisted the way it always did when I was deep in thought.

I had an idea and I knew exactly who I needed to talk to.

Bells will be smiling again in no time.

**A/N: So there you go people! Talk about our mysterious Eddie! There may be a couple more chapters before he's actually introduced into the story, but it's for the best. But Ali has a plan and I think it may the best she's ever come up with ;) **

**So you know the drill! Review! Next couple chapters will be up soon!**

**Check out the blog for this story!**

**tokissmyownangel . blogspot . com**

**And my Twitter for updates!**

** xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	10. Chapter 10: Sobs

**Chapter 10: Sobs**

**Back to Bella's POV!**

I woke up that morning with a pounding headache. I groaned and rolled over, smacking my alarm clock as hard as I could. I buried my head into my pillow and could feel the tears already starting to fill my closed eyes.

Again, nothing.

Which shuldn't surprise me, considering the dreams haven't come back in months but I always held out hoping I could get something.

Every morning I woke up sorely disappointed.

My body started to shake as I pushed myself closer to my mattress, wishing it could swallow me up. I balled my hands into fists and grabbed my hair, feeling the sobs ripe through my body.

I hated feeling so weak, letting fucking _dreams _affect me this way but if you had gotten so accustomed to something just to have it _torn _right from your hands-you'd probably feel the same damn way.

I knew it would make me feel better so I screamed and cured into my pillow which was now drenched in salty tears. That didn't help my headache one bit but at that point I could care less.

After a while I glanced up to my nightstand and saw a tall glass of water next to some asprin. I sat up and swallowed them down, grabbing the same note sitting to it.

_Bells, you were pretty fucking messed up last night. I brought you home and changed you-you so owe me one, cuz. Seriously, gross. Take the medicine and stay in bed. You are gunna have one hell of a hangover. Rosie too. Good job girl. Call me when you're feeling better._

_Love you little cuz!_

_~Em_

Emmett was right. I did owe him one.

But until then, I took his advice and spent the rest of the day laying in bed, my knees brought up to my chest as I sat and read my first two books of my books.

That of course just brought back the tears.

**A/N: I know I know, "Moni! That was shorter than usual!" I realize. It's just that this chap was a filler because a.) I couldn't just JUMP right into the good stuff now could I? ;) b.) We all needed to know what was going on with hungover Bella back home! and c.) We had to give Ali some time to put her plan into action. **

**But quick recap.**

**Thursday night Bells listened to Jessica bitch. Friday morning Bella was at in interview with Gianna, a friend of the girls. Afterwars her and her friends and family went to a bar and got drunk(well, Bella did most of the drinking haha) Then Saturday Bella spent most of the day hungover and in bed while Ali came up with a plan to help her friend who is slowly but surely becoming depressed. The next chapter will take place on Sunday, the day before the big interview with Jane Volturi. Edward is flying into town "tonight" (Saturday night) so you guys get to meet him next chapter! (Sunday!)**

**Okay, you know the drill!**

**Review!**

**Peace Love Monica**


	11. Chapter 11: Coffee

**Chapter 11: Coffee**

**AHH GET EXCITED! Here it is!**

**APOV**

I sat at the table at Starbucks alone, twisting my hands in my lap nervously. I went over the plan in my head again and again.

Step One: Make Edward feel as welcomed as usual. Don't give off any weird vibes.

Step Two: Do NOT mention Bella. Under any circumstance.

Step Three: Talk about how much we had missed having him around.

Step Four: Convince him to let us throw almost a "Welcome To The Nieghborhood" party. (That would be the tough part).

Step Five: Casually introduce him and Bella.

Step Six: Make them run an errond for me so they'll be along for a couple hours.

And finally Step Seven: Smile and be proud when they make beautiful babies.

Okay, so that one might take a bit longer than the rest but if it all makes Bella smile again, I'd be okay with that.

"Alice?" I heard a smooth voice ask behind me. I turned quickly to see Edward standing there, a light smile on his face.

"Edward!" I stood and hugged him. Which was a little hard considering he was like a foot and a half taller than me.

"Ali, it's been too long."

"I know! I'm sorry about calling so late last night. I know you must still be getting use to everything and unpacking..."

"Al, it's okay." He said sitting down opposite of me. "Besides I needed a little coffee this morning to help me with the damn jetlag."

I smiled. "That reminds me, how was Chicago?"

You see, Edward use to go to school with Jasper and they were always really close. But after they graduated, Edward took off to become a teacher at his old highschool in Chicago. It had been a couple years since he had visited but Jasper would always go up and spend a couple weeks with him.

Edward rolled his eyes and took a sip of his steaming coffee.

"It was alright I guess. I'm really only going to miss my students, but other than that, there was nothing keeping me there. Even my parents left to move to Florida."

I smiled and told him, "Well, we really missed you. Jasper needs some more guy friends."

Edward laughed. "And what about you guys?"

"Oh, everything here is good, you know... the usual." I gave him my signiture Alice-Smile and he grinned at me.

I noticed then how very...English teacher-y Edward looked. He was wearing jeans and a white long sleeve shirt with a gray vest over it.

It was very a Ezra Fitz kind of outfit.

His crazy copper hair was the same as always and his green eyes were bright. He hadn't changed in the last couple years, except for the fact that he looked a little older.

"So, Edward. I was thinking, since you're moving in and you need to meet some new people, we could throw you a sort of... 'Welcome to the neighborhood' type party!"

And for some ridiculous reason, Edward looked _schocked._

Did he like forget how amazing I am at having kickass parties?

"Alice, I don't know if that's a good idea-"

"I knew you were going to say that, which is why I already sent out the group text inviting everyone over, before you got here. Don't worry hun, you'll thank me later." I smirked at his expression and the stood up.

"Edward, really, it was great seeing you again. I'll text you our adress later and you can come over around 8. People will start to arrive at about 9." I bent over and hugged Edward who was still sitting, and still looking...well, shocked.

"See you tonight!" I said, over my shoulder as I walked out.

Step One, Two, Three and Four- complete.

**A/N: Okay! So there it is, folks. Our Eddie is a sexy high school English teacher(Something I actually wanna be someday!) who is moving to Savannah from Chicago! And just to clear things up-just because Alice and Jasper know Edward doesn't mean Bella and Edwrad have ever met before. He moved shortly after college graduation and he did NOT go to school with Bella or Rose or Em. The only people in that circle that he knew were Alice and Jasper. I would assume that yes, Ali has probably mentioned Edward to Bella in the past, but Bells never exactly dwelled on it because she was "too involved" with her own angel. So, I'm probably going to write maybe 4 or 5 more chapters tonight and then a couple more tomorrow. By Friday, I'll start posting the others! **

**You know what to do! ReViEw!**

**Okay check out the awesome blog I made for this story:**

**tokissmyownangel . blospot . com**

**And my twitter for updates!**

** xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	12. Chapter 12: Uh Oh

**Chapter 12: Uh-Oh**

**For those who didn't get it, I made a Pretty Little Liars refrence in the last chapter when I refered to Edward having an "Ezra Fitz" kind of look. If you don't know who that is, or if you don't watch that show, YOU'RE CRAZY! Look him up. Now. He's hotter than trainsmoke, ooo eee. **

**Okay anyways, on to the story! **

**BPOV**

"Al, I don't even know the guy. Why do I have to go?" I asked into the phone as I sat on my bed, brushing my hair. It was dripping wet from the hot shower I had just gotten pulled out of when Alice called me like 8 times in a row and kept texting me to say she had something "very urgent" to tell me.

Turns out that "urgent" thing was that she was throwing a party tonight for some guy I didn't even know, and she was practicly begging me to go.

"That's the point! He's a really close friend of me and Jaspers and he just moved from Chicago so he doesn't really know anybody yet!"

I rolled the idea around for a minute before asking, "What's his name again?"

"Edward. And he's a real sweetheart Bells! You'll just love him!" I could almost hear Alice smiling as she said that last part.

I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock. "What time should I head over?"

It was already almost 9 so I figured soon.

"NOW!"

"Okay, gemme 10 minutes to get raedy and I'll be over soon." I sighed dramaticlly as I stood to change out of my towel.

"OKAY! Oh and Bells, wear that cute blue summer-y dress I got for you last week!"

I could hear something laced under Alice's usual gleeful tone and I wasn't sure how I felt about it exactly.

"Yeah yeah, Al. See you soon."

I cliked the end button and threw my phone onto my bed with a groan. I _really _didn't want to go to one of Alice's crazy parties.

But I guess I didn't have a choice since this was Alice, I sighed, pulling my dress on and quickly throwing some make up on.

_Especially _since I know she's up to something.

**A/N: So I thought this was going to be the chapter where they met, but that would make this chapter **_**long **_**and we just can't have that ;) But anyways, one of my closest friends is going to start beta'ing my stories so maybe we'll have less mistakes... Hopfully. But if you love Supernatural(the show) go check her stories out! Her penname is babygrass97. But before you do that, drop me a review!**

**And so so so sorry about the delay. My mom went to Atlanta this week and she took my laptop with her. I don't think my fingers have EVER itched this much to write before. So unfortunatly I am REALLY behind schedule with my chapters so it'll probably be a while before I can get more posted. And then shool starts soon for me : (**

**Alright, you know what to do!**

**Blog:**

**tokissmyownagle . blogspot . com**

**Twitter:**

** xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	13. Chapter 13: Uh, hehello

**Chapter 13: Uh, he-hello.**

I pushed myself through all the people, alrady starting to get annoyed. People of course were stopping me to talk about my new book but I considered myself off the clock, so I just smiled, made up some excuse and kept walking.

"BELLA!" I heard a fimilliar voice scream. I turned to see Alice running to me. She hugged me, her heels only adding a few inches to her short hieght.

"I was worried you weren't going to come!" She said, looking at me pointedly.

"Oh Ali," I sighed dramaticly. Sarcasticly. "I would NEVER miss such a big party for a guy I've NEVER met before."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Which reminds me..." She spun me around and pointed at a couple people leaning against the mantle, holding red solo cups and laughing. "That-" She nodded to a guy who was faced away from us. "-is Edward Masen, our friend that just moved here. This party is for him. He's real cool, Bells. You'll love him! He's a high school lit teacher!"

_Ha! Knew there was some other reason she wanted me to come so bad._

"Al, I can only stay for a couple minutes and then I have to go..."

She ignored me and kept pushing me towards the group.

"You guys! This is my best friend, Bella Swan! Bella! This is Elezar, Carmen, Maggie, Eric and this... this Edward."

I nodded at everyone with a small smile. Then the guy, Edward, turned to look at us. My eyes widened when he looked at me. He had forest green eyes and copper red hair that was sticking up everywhere. He had a light smile playing on his lips and it made him look so young and boy-ish.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Edward." He stuck his hand out and I grabbed it. My belly flipped and my skin tingled.

"Uh, he-hello." I said nervously. I felt my cheecks heaten and spread down to my chest.

"Nice to meet you." He said smiling wider, showing straight white teeth.

"You too." I smiled back.

"Ek!" Ali squealed from behind us. "I'm gunna let you guys get back to chit chatting. Unless Bells, it's time for you to go..." She smiled.

"Uh, I think I can stay a little while longer." I laughed nervously, shooting her a glance.

"Okay.. well, hey, El, Carmen, Maggs, Eric, come look at this!" She grabbed one of the other girls and then they all took off, leaving me and Edward alone, staring at each other.

"So, uh, you moved here from Chicago?"

He nodded, and leaned against the mantle. "Yeah. But Chicago wasn't really the right place for me. Plus most of my friends and family lives here."

"It's real nice of Ali throwing you a party.."

"Yeah, even though I told her not to bother with it. But you know Alice. She wants any excuess to throw a party." He winked.

_Oh my gosh, is it possible for your ovaries to swoon?_

"Oh yeah, that's definetly Alice." I giggled.

Yes. Giggled. Oh my gosh, just shoot me now.

I'm Isabella Marie Swan, freaking best selling author. I. Do. Not. _Giggle._

Just then, I felt my phone buzzed and gave Edward a quick apologetic smile and held one finger up.

Of course, it was Jessica.

"Hello?" I yelled into the phone, over the noise.

"Bella? Bella! Are you at a club right now?!"

"Jess-no. I'm at-" Someone in the background started yelling _chug chug chug! _I felt like I was at a fucking frat party.

I tried again, "I'm at Ali's house! At a party!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU AT A PARTY?! YOU SHOULD BE AT HOME WRITING."

I rolled my eyes and put my hand over the speaker of the phone so I could talk to Edward.

"Hey, I'm really sorry, it's my editor. And she's being a pain in the ass. But I'd to love uh, get together some time and talk. I'm sure Ali will give you my number! Bye!"

Edward was barely able to get in a word before I heard Jess start yelling at me again and I turned to leave.

I sighed, knowing this cycle with Jess wasn't going to end anytime soon.

**A/N: Ight. Review. **

**And quick sidenote. Our silly Bella is not a very good flirt. Which is why it's always hard for me to write convos between Ed and Bells. I'd like to be able to use myself and use what I would say to flirt with a guy, but I flirt with EVERY guy that shows a little interest. Which is the complete OPPOSITE our our Authorella. So it's a little hard for me. So if you have any suggestions on certain coversations, please PM me and let me know!**

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated! School has started yet AGAIN and I'm sure most of yall know how that is... I promise I'm gunna try harder to write and post more often. I know this was suppose to be a drabble meaning it would update often but again, shit happens. I promise I'm trying as hard as I can! So I'll post this one and then chapter 14. And I've started writing 15 and 16. Hopefully by this weekend I'll have at least 20 chapters posted! I love you guys so much, and I really hope you guys stick with me through this long journey! **

**Okay you know the drill!**

**Blog: **

**tokissmyownangel . blogspot . com**

**Twitter:**

** xMoniLovex**

**Peace Love Monica**


	14. Chapter 14: Number

**Chapter 14: Number**

Oh my God. It's Monday morning.

Monday morning.

Meaning, I had my interview with Jane tonight.

And I knew that meant that bitch was gunna grill me.

I rolled out of bed, exhausted from not sleeping all night. Between worrying about Jane and thinking about a gorgeous pair of green eyes, I couldn't keep my eyes closed for more than 30 seconds.

It was about 6 a.m when my alaram went off, and I reluctently rolled out of bed. I went through my daily morning routine, going to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair, cleaning my face, applying makeup. By 7 my phone was already ringing, the music telling me it was Alice.

"Al." I said when I answered.

"Are you ready for tonight?" She asked seriously.

_Truthfully? No._

"Yeah, of course. Jane doesn't scare me THAT bad."

_Yes she does._

"Uh huh..." Ali said hestintly. "Listen, real fast cause I know you're gunna be busy today. Edward asked for your number and I gave it to him. It seemed like you two hit it off real well so I just assumed, and now that I think about it I probably shouldn't have huh? I'm really sorry, I was just bust fantasysing about how beautiful your little babies would look with green eyes and how they would call me Aunt Alice and I could go shopping for little baby clothes. Maybe a tutu for a girl? And a little baseball uniform for a boy? Oh wouldn't that be so cute? I know even you think that would be cute-"

"Ali-"

"But anyways I'm sorry if that wasn't a good idea and if your mad at me I understand, I was just so clouded on thoughts of babies and how cute they would be. And let's admit it, we both know I was more than a little drunk. And you had been so down lately I just figured you'd need a little break-"

"Mary Alice Brandon shut the hell up and listen to me. I'm not mad. I'm actually the complete opposite so shutup. And thank you."

I heard Alice laugh from the other side.

"OKAY GOOD! 'Cause I was really worried for a while there."

"Really? I couldn't tell..."

"Shut up Bells and go do your author shit now before I go over so we can get you ready for tonight. And text that sexy green eyed man. He was really into you too."

And before I could even respond, she hung up.

**A/N: Short one, I know I apologize. But isn't Ali so funny already picturing Edward and Bella's babies. So next chapter won't be the interview, that'll be chapter 17. So get ready. Jane is a bitch if you've ever met one. She's gunna be real harsh. And I mean REAL harsh. But that's why she's such a big hit with the fans! : )**

**So you know what to do!**

**Blog:**

**tokissmyownangel . blogspot . com**

**Twitter:**

** xMoniLovex**

**ReViEw!**

**Peace Love Monica**


End file.
